


【MarkRen】果儿

by RubberBand



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberBand/pseuds/RubberBand





	【MarkRen】果儿

（上）

 

李东赫那天汇演结束后，在胡同酒吧被同队的俩畜生灌了个烂醉。  
他脑袋昏沉，但还是和每个酒鬼一样错觉自己的身体早已对酒精免疫，清醒的爷们儿被搀着走就是丢份儿，孝顺的儿子又怎能让父母担忧。所以他明确拒绝队友送他回三环的提议。

“你是不是怕李叔当我俩面儿揍你？”  
“屁！”

踹走了不会说话的小王八，李东赫顶着蒙蒙亮的天儿，扶着墙往他哥隔了酒吧两条街的四合院儿摸去，大李好歹能比老李通融些吧。结果刚碰着人门口那棵柳，他的胃就扑了街。  
起先吐了个痛快是挺爽，抬头一看立马两眼一黑，靠，这，他哥真正的亲弟弟路虎，给他一时鬼迷心窍玷污得一塌糊涂。

歇菜了。

李东赫他哥，跟他这靠着小姑娘们捧起来的校园流行乐队的半吊子主唱完全不一样，人家是能出合法唱片儿的摇滚乐队的核心人物，无论是音乐态度还是生活作风那都是实打实的硬核。李东赫生活里百分之八十的怂和剩下百分之二十的随和概都源自他哥打小对他实施的拳脚教育。

我快溜吧，乌漆墨黑的谁瞧得见。

要不怎么说人倒霉了喝凉水都塞牙。

他这儿刚想跑路，一朵清新小百合顺着过堂风翩然而至，齐肩的栗色软发簇拥着一张小脸儿，神情有股子不大像是因为困才显出的慵懒倦怠，有所察觉般，小百合玻璃珠子似的漂亮眼睛一抬，看着了他又去瞅瞅路虎，当下了然。  
李东赫那会儿不知怎么就又是机敏的他了，一打眼认出来小百合身上罩着的内明显不合身的牛仔外套，好像上个月才在他哥朋友圈见过。

艹，这是遇着我哥的果儿了吧！

答案本人跟在小百合后头出现，戴了顶印着“yes”的鸭舌帽，手上拿着画具跟一板儿。李东赫在学校里也没少招惹学美术的漂亮妹妹，这下还有什么不懂的，果儿哪有这能耐，他个不长眼的撞上他哥陪他素未谋面的嫂子去写生了啊！

李马克浑然不觉地摁了下车钥匙解锁，危险警告灯闪了两下照亮案发现场和肇事人，这下李东赫终于得到了李马克的正视——他哥面无表情冲他点点头，跟小时候每回打他之前一个样儿。

李东赫一个条件反射就原地抱头蹲下，预想之中的暴揍却没有如期而至，他挤着抬头纹向上一瞟，嗬！他哥这个暴躁rocker倒是给个软心肠的主儿降服了，小嫂子娇小小一人儿堪堪抱住他哥的腰把人给拦着了。  
“算了算了算了，我就在院儿里看看日出也挺好，潭拓寺不去了不去了。”   
李东赫混人一个，这个当头想的也不是若能死里逃生必定改过自新，而是——小嫂子说起话来倒没看上去的那么娇滴滴，轻轻软软是三月天儿的春风煦暖，咬字断句却又毫不含糊，波子汽水儿开瓶似的清爽。

哇，这把好嗓子，唱歌肯定贼好听，唔，叫起床来估计也很磨人。

暴躁老哥是不知道这厮在杂七杂八想些什么有的没的，不然非得削死他，而不会仅仅臭着张脸就把手收回去改揽小百合的肩膀了。肯定得是嫂子才能说话这么管用了，李东赫内心达成确认，刚想再接再厉 说点服软的话，就见他小嫂子伸出食指来点着他哥的鼻头严肃补充道：“李马克你不准拿我新画板打人！”  
……也行。

李东赫躲得了社会主义的毒打，躲不过劳动改造的洗刷，但工作再累也没能阻止丫心猿意马。  
他哥一如既往见他就烦，兄弟俩一年半没会面了连个寒暄都没有，啊？好歹问问我考上哪个大学了吧？还有我这第一次见着嫂子，你不该给相互介绍一下名字吗？冷血无情安嘉和，扔亲弟弟在院儿里刷车，自己不知拽着小嫂子在屋里干什么不可描述的事儿。  
劳改小李脑内一秒能刷一百条弹幕，假装在老老实实擦车，眼睛却不安分地去观摩院儿里那株刚洗过澡的湿漉小百合。

旭日初升之时他才又见着人。小百合头发都没吹好就急匆匆赶到院儿里支起的画板前坐下，他哥则人模狗样地披了件扣得零散的黑色衬衣站在门廊下，边抽事后烟边盯着人家看。  
小百合一头栗色软发半干不干漆在肩头，洇湿了身上那件领口宽大的白衬衫，纤细的脖颈和圆润的肩头隐隐约约印有几抹吻痕，警惕心之低简直到了惹人怜爱的程度，一看就是那种被家里保护的很好的乖乖女，到底怎么掺和进他哥的圈子的？  
李东赫好奇死了。

李马克碾灭了烟头，几步跨过去就把人给打横抱了起来：“哪天不是画，怎么还这么有力气？”气得人小姑娘攥起小拳头就捶他。  
走到李东赫这边儿，小姑娘估计觉得当着人还这样怪腻歪的，两只小手抬起来把脸捂了个死，李东赫冷不丁瞧见她手上有块淤青不禁倒抽了一口冷气，安嘉和你可真行。故而等李马克冷冷瞥看向他时，他立马扬起一个怂不拉几的笑来。

“行了，进屋吃饭，吃完快滚。”

看把你个虐待狂给能的。李东赫搁心里把白眼翻上了天，明面儿上还得恭恭敬敬跟进去。

中国人嘛，到了饭桌上什么关系都融洽了，李马克估计之前就给小嫂子介绍过自己，刚落座人就细声细语说了句东赫你好，李东赫笑嘻嘻应了，转头又去问他哥自己这是不是该喊声嫂子？可他今天估计就是点儿背，不知又踩了什么雷区，话一问完，面前这俩人就又神色复杂了起来，诶不是，我说您这究竟怎么回事儿啊？所以就，还不算嫂子？只是个新鲜果儿？

我到底能不能撬墙角啊？

小姑娘垂下眼睫默不作声喝粥，最后还是李马克略为生硬地跟李东赫介绍了她的名字——黄仁俊。  
这名字起得还挺男性化。李东赫当时这么想。  
饭吃一半，李马克内摇滚乐队的其他成员来了，好像是又接了什么商演要谈。李东赫笑嘻嘻跟几个哥哥打招呼，完了还注意观察了一下他们对于黄仁俊的态度——大都是和颜悦色冲她笑笑，熟稔极了的样子。Ty哥哥还特地过去揉了下她脑袋，哇，黄仁俊的脸一下子爆红，他哥立马黑脸了。

“哥，我们出去谈。”  
啧，这个醋都要吃，还不承认是嫂子。

终于能和黄仁俊独处的李东赫恶魔尾巴露出来，包藏祸心试探性一问，“仁俊呐，你知道我哥是跟家里闹翻了然后才出来搞乐队的吗？”   
黄仁俊对上他这么不按常理出牌的人倒还挺处变不惊的，“知道。”  
她眨眨眼睛意思说你想干嘛？就问这个？李东赫皱皱鼻子，“看来他跟你交代得挺清楚哦。”

小恶魔随即又笑着眯起眼睛来，“那你是怎么想的啊？”

“怎么想？”

黄仁俊歪了歪脑袋，认真思考的样子。

“马克哥就只是……在做自己喜欢的事情啊。他也很擅长做这些不是吗？”

“我知道他以前在加拿大读的是法律，我也能理解父母更喜欢给孩子安排一些普世意义上的成功捷径，因为他们觉得那都是彻底隔绝了贫穷和苦难的安全屏障嘛，但是吧……”  
她像个趁着家长不在就偷偷向客人展露“恶习”的小孩子一样捡起根筷子轻轻敲打碟边儿。  
“如果那个孩子的真实感受是，这些强加给他的干预构成了桎梏，也并算不得不识好歹。说到底，服从安排符合的只是他人的期待，他所期待成为的自己就非得那么固化吗？”

“好多人都是在把普世意义上的所有成功捷径堵个绝之后，才能做他愿意做的事，过他想过的生活。马克哥做到了，也没让自己饿肚子。”她就这么漫不经心讲出些一本正经得可爱的话，看上去也不是要听的人一定就得接受的样子可太让人心动了。  
“我觉得马克是个很有勇气的人。”

她还小小声说了句，“他也给了我很多勇气。”

真让人嫉妒。

“啊……说这些很无趣吧，可一想到是在和马克的家人说话，就忍不住讲多了，”她努努嘴把筷子放回原处，“总归就是，一个人如果连对自己喜欢做什么、不喜欢做什么都不能坦诚，那还怎么光明磊落的活着啊。”  
李东赫觉得自己的笑要撑不下去了，只好掩饰性把视线移到手边的水杯上，他拿起它喝了口水，但还是觉得胸口那片灼热无法冷却，那索性口无遮拦好了，“假如我就喜欢当个人渣、变态、罪犯，你还会这样说吗？”他自己都奇怪自己为什么那么想和她抬杠。

这话无厘头得近乎冒犯，黄仁俊却没有露出“哪有人这样说自己”的神情，她只是觉得好笑就笑了，她就那么稀疏平常地笑着，然后用轻软软的嗓音说了句内容冷冰冰的话：“关我什么事。”  
她好可爱。

李东赫这么想着，忍不住以俯视的姿态凑近了她。  
她的眼睛玻璃珠子似的通透，可以原原本本映出你的样子，但你却无法从中看到她完全的样子，这未尝不是一种坦荡的狡猾。

他问她：“那你真的清楚自己喜欢做什么、不喜欢做什么吗？” 

“真的就喜欢像现在这样被我哥耽搁着吗？” 

其实她那点儿笑意本就是被“面对的是马克哥的家人”这个设定吊着，清汤寡水的淡泊，撇去那丁点儿浮油自然也就十分利落，她往后退了点，再直起身来把视线拉成水平，并没有生气，只是平静道：“我做什么选择，关你什么事。”

她被恶意刺探了这么久都没有生气，李东赫倒莫名其妙被这一句称得上进退有度的话惹恼了，好像无权参与她的选择是多么让他难以接受的事。

直到李马克把他打包收拾回家，李东赫都还没收拾好情绪，说出口的话七分玩笑三分揶揄：“哥你可真能耐，玩起高中小妹妹了？”  
李马克眯着眼睛透过内视镜打量了一下李东赫，再三确认了这说话的混球到底是他弟弟，嗤笑理会：“你哪只眼睛看出来那是个小女孩？”

“……啊？”  
他才说一句就把他哥给气坏啦，这说的什么狗话。

“男孩子，千禧年三月份的。”  
李马克言简意赅，说完就把视线移到前路，根本不在乎李东赫什么情绪。

“啊？”

啊！合着我今天搁饭桌上是调戏了个小男孩儿？

诶不是，还是个大我三个月的……男的啊。李东赫目瞪口呆，下意识就看了眼他哥。  
李马克你可真是个人物。

等下，所以你是为了留我给老李家传宗接代才没揍我吧！  
李东赫思前想后，整个给气笑了。 

 

（下）

 

其实，李马克当时并没能很好听清撞进他怀里的黄仁俊具体说了什么。在他们乐队之后上台的内个所谓的rapper是个连词都念不顺、聒噪倒很在行的垃圾，最可笑是这样竟也带动人群夸张喧哗，来这儿瞎嗑药的必须得负主要责任。

那会儿李马克刚结束这场地下演出的开场，心情糟得一批。他今天才拿到手的定制耳返有毛病，正表演着，一些莫名的电流杂音就掺和了进来。这位rapper在职业方面素来严谨，对这种因他人不专业而致使存在的瑕疵深恶痛绝，脾气全然没有那副极具欺骗性的纯良皮囊看上去的好。歌迷要庆幸李马克足够敬业，哪怕情绪恶劣，为了舞台效果他也忍完了全程。  
队长Ty看李马克下了台就满脸不痛快倒也没生气这小孩乱使脸色，只觉得他年轻气盛的样子怪好玩儿的。Ty的性格跟李马克正相反，台上凶，台下脾气却出奇温和，当下就把自己的帽子摘下来给小孩扣上去，再好声好气跟他讲楼上休息室还有备用的耳返，去的时候注意着点儿，可别给歌迷认出来再绊住了云云。96年跟97年的内俩老油子主唱听到后头也不知是联想起了什么，暧昧灯光里笑得颇为玩味。  
李马克心无旁骛，话听前半句就压低帽檐动身去找楼梯。  
几小时后的安可舞台不能再出差错了，他想。 

 

黄仁俊就是在这个时候出现的。

两手插兜的李马克刚刚臭着脸穿过又一群磕嗨了的人来到楼梯口，怀里就撞进了一只浑身软绵的小兔子。他下意识地搂住对方纤细的腰身，低头去看时，那个毛茸茸的奶黄色小脑袋刚好懵了吧唧地抬了起来——是个穿着水手服的女孩子，梳着再乖巧不过的学生头，长度堪堪到下巴尖儿，几乎与头发融为一体的同色兔耳发饰垂坠两侧，护着一张红得不大正常的小脸。因为她就连长相也乖顺得像只小兔子，李马克差点以为这女孩子本身就长了一对兔耳。

小兔子软软的小手因为慌乱而抓紧了他的臂弯，李马克感觉心尖儿被天鹅绒搔了一下，肾上腺素随即在血管中疯狂涌动。他想现在就脱下外套来包住这个纤细娇小的孩子，他会替她教训那些出于喜欢却通过捉弄来博取她注意力的幼稚高中生，他想把她抱上机车的后座让她因为害怕掉下去而紧紧搂住自己，她会在隔音效果很差的卧室里被自己抵在墙上狠狠贯穿，要因为害怕吵醒隔壁的父母而低低啜泣着咬磨自己的肩膀，她细细呼气的嘴巴也小小的，能咬多疼啊？  
她应该在放了学的校门口乖乖等他去接，而不该懵懵懂懂寻向这个鱼龙混杂的地下酒吧。 

李马克半敛着眼睫，脑子里满是对纯洁生物的膜拜和亵玩天真的冲动。他描摹黄仁俊脸庞的视线，像倾瓶倒出的杜松子酒，看似冰冷的流质只有亲口品尝过它的人才能通晓其中灼热意味。他知道自己被下流的本能反应和虚伪的道德感绊住了，片刻前的施暴欲在这个档口有了更为微妙的意味，或许这就是最不为高级生物所称道的见色起意。可年轻的rocker活到现在还没做过什么妥协的决定，这次他也不太打算委屈自己。

黄仁俊被李马克意味不明的注视弄得脸越来越红，他欲盖弥彰地左顾右盼一番，才最终下定决心似的飞快在李马克脸颊上啾了一口，连对方什么反应都不敢看就抓着水手服的衣襟支支吾吾说起话来。

拜嘈杂的背景乐所赐，李马克只听到她含含糊糊喊了自己一声什么哥哥，接下来大约是告白的话，她说，你真好看，我能不能给你……我……  
这就给他想要做的事提供了完美的理由：  
你看，这是我的果儿，她是自己故意撞上来的。

李马克果断掐断名为理智的弦，想自己本就不是什么绅士，不过一被父亲逐出家门的“不上道的流氓混混”罢了。他从前在加拿大读书时就已经在玩摇滚，回国以后更是长期浸淫在这个乱象丛生的圈子，“睡果儿”于他而言早已不是新鲜事。事实上，他不仅没少见同队的哥哥们这么玩儿，自己回国后也差点儿睡成过一个，但内姑娘到了后来非嚷嚷着自己是被他这暴力狂内敛的外表骗到，甩了一巴掌就走了人，你情我愿的性行为搞得跟强奸似的就挺没意思了，再加上乐队出唱片这事儿一直忙活到今年才出成品，他已经和正常性生活告别了太长时间。

素久了的狮子是很可怕的。

 

李马克移开搭在黄仁俊腰上的手时，意外碰到了她百褶裙后头毛茸茸的一团，没等他琢磨过来那是什么，黄仁俊就跟真的被捏到了尾巴的小兔子一样向后跳了一下，接着又察觉到自己反应过激了有点儿害臊，就很不自在地垂下了头去盯自个儿脚尖儿看。是能瞧出花儿来还是怎么地？完了手还控制不住似的紧张兮兮去把裙角往下拽。  
怎么看都是被强迫穿上的这身衣服。  
李马克这才想到，她明明是喝高了的样子，偏偏身上酒气浅淡，估计是第一次沾酒就被人恶意灌醉了。

既然你的处境这样不安全，那还不如就跟着你喜欢的我离开。  
李马克心安理得地揽住黄仁俊瘦削的肩膀，再倾身用另一只胳膊轻松环住学生妹长筒袜以上白嫩光洁的绝对领域，稍稍用力就把人打横抱了起来，并在周围人不明所以的起哄声中面不改色把人往楼上带去。

 

李马克进了屋才把人放下来，黄仁俊将将不再害羞地搂他脖子，他揽人肩膀的那只手就不依不饶地沿着瓷娃娃脆弱易折的小胳膊摸索下去，一触及对方纤细的手腕就占有欲十足地紧紧攥了住，另只手则忙着把房门甩上。空间密闭后，外面人群狂欢的声音也只是稍微减弱了那么一点点儿。

“咔哒！”

李马克刚把门锁好就把黄仁俊拉到身前压住，大掌温柔又充满暗示地摩挲了一下黄仁俊发烧一样高热的脸颊，那个看都不敢看他的小动物怕痒似的别过头小声嗫嚅，你手劲儿好大，能不能轻点儿啊……  
李马克从善如流地松开来手，下一秒又得寸进尺搭上那纤细的不可思议的腰肢，在黄仁俊抖了一下又想说什么拒绝的话时直接探入唇舌代替无意义的单方交涉。黄仁俊猝不及防就被李马克摁在门上亲得快喘不过气儿，一时间连李马克把手伸进水手服这个危险讯号也无暇顾及。那只磨了茧的灼热的手便得意地沿着黄仁俊的背沟线向上蜿蜒，火花一路燃至那两片薄如蝉翼的肩胛骨，水手服亦被他急色的举动带着向上挪动，那孩子平坦的小腹和可爱的肚脐这下便暴露无疑，没了遮挡的脆弱柔软的部位一经外界空气接触就惶恐地打起颤来，李马克忙用上另一只空闲的手假意安抚，但柔情蜜意了没几下就虚伪地朝真正的目的地移去……

？  
我有猜到会很平，但这也太平了吧。

李马克这才施舍给黄仁俊一个喘息的机会，他皱着眉不太情愿地伏在小孩耳畔问：  
“你成年了吗？我不跟小孩儿做。”

 

黄仁俊没听太懂。他傻乎乎去看那个逞凶的恶人，眼睛瞧着是亮晶晶的，实则视野内人影重重。

李马克猜的不错，黄仁俊确实是个从小到大都被家人严格管控的乖孩子，以至于他迟到的叛逆反而比一般人来得更为激烈。在专业选择的问题上和父母产生分歧后，他未同以往乖乖就范，而是选择了直接离家出走。幸运在于撺掇他这样做的画室同学是个颇具责任感的富二代，有始有终，慷慨收留，不幸在于这也意味着寄人篱下的黄仁俊须得配合这个晚他一年的小孩儿的一切心血来潮，比如染发，比如hiphop。今晚他会出现在这儿，就是因为钟辰乐非嚷嚷着要看他爸牺牲自个儿儿子出道梦想也要投资的502组合到底有什么能耐。

 

可以说是非常有能耐。  
Ty哥哥一露脸，不情不愿的美术生就给迷了个七荤八素。

“Ty？他对不认识的人会非——常冷淡的。”

黄仁俊非常沮丧地喝下钟辰乐递过来的不知第几杯酒，如果他长着兔子耳朵，那现在一定是耷拉着的，“单方面表个白也不行吗？”  
钟辰乐给逗乐了，他笑得脸上皱出了猫咪纹，看上去再单纯可爱不过的样子，“但是——我听说他对小姑娘还是挺温柔的。”  
酒精麻醉了黄仁俊本就少得可怜的防范之心，他机械地就着钟辰乐伸过来的手又喝了一杯，眨巴着困惑的眼睛虚心求教，“所、所以呢？”  
钟辰乐拍拍小哥哥羸弱的肩膀，露出“真的只是在帮你支招而不是因为我想看”的表情开朗道：  
“所以仁俊你当然是要扮女装才行啊！”

美色误仁。

可是，原来当女孩子这么好的吗？之前唱着《Mad City》大杀四方的rapper居然会温柔到这个程度啊。他刚提出“我可不可以给你画肖像啊豆老师说我画的可好了”的申请，模特就不假思索应下来，而且似乎看出来他没什么力气爬楼梯，还体贴地把他抱上了楼虽然不知道为什么会是公主抱……可能这样比较省力气吧。  
黄仁俊走神到这里脑子又卡壳儿了，Ty哥哥刚刚问他什么来着？  
“到底成年没有？”  
你看，我就说他好善解人意，看我想不起来问题了还提醒我，就是怎么表情好凶？黄仁俊皱着小脸努力思考好久，“我……我今天过12点的时候应该是成年了吧？”  
“你问这个干什……”剩下的话被缺少耐心的李马克再次堵进唇齿的碰撞里。  
平就平点儿吧，反正长得好看。

 

黄仁俊直到被李马克一把推倒到沙发床上时都还没搞清楚状况，他摔懵了，正对着天花板上折射着月光的水晶吊灯回神时，两条小细腿儿就被李马克用膝盖分了开来。黄仁俊手肘使了大力气才勉强撑起上半身，刚想开口问这是要干什么，就看着李马克一边用野兽盯猎物的眼神逡巡他的身体一边解开皮带抽掉。  
偏偏是这个关键时刻，黄仁俊的酒劲上了来，脑子一团浆糊停止运作，晕乎乎地只能任人摆布。

 

李马克摘掉腕上的手表时脑子里还在有条不紊地计算着时间，他不能贪图太多次，毕竟外面那群瞎嗨的傻逼看完别的鸡肋表演后他们乐队还要安可。所以他只拉开裤子拉链就欺身压了上去，手旋即往学生妹的裙子里探去……

？  
靠，刚成年的，小男孩儿。

 

李马克镇定地收回手，又冷着脸上移视线。黄仁俊面色潮红，被他刚刚抵在门口亲得还没缓过气儿，跟垂死挣扎的小白兔似的细细喘着，全然一副任人宰割且无力还击的样子……  
艹，这也太合他胃口了。

李马克冷静了下来。

男孩子好啊，男孩子耐操。

反正他本来也没什么忌口，当下就随和地换了方案，压在小男孩身上就没起来，伸手去沙发缝隙里翻了一会儿翻出管润滑。  
回过头就看到黄仁俊一脸懵懂看着他手里的东西。

“第一次？”  
李马克说完才发觉这是废话，舔着唇角笑了一下。  
黄仁俊能说什么，黄仁俊什么都还没说就又被他粗暴地吻住了。

李马克把男孩纯白的内裤拨到大腿，开始给人潦草地做扩张，将将挤进去一个指节，黄仁俊就疼得小脸皱了起来，本能地用两手软软地推他，可怜这点儿微不足道的反抗也被暴君镇压，李马克单手扣住黄仁俊的两腕再摁到对方头顶，另一只手又挤了许多润滑继续扩张，狭小的穴口刚刚能适应一根手指就不由分说再挤进去一根，等那里勉强能吞下三根手指时李马克再次失去了耐心，他一边把男孩的内裤彻底褪掉，一边松开扣着人手腕的那只手转而去摸黄仁俊女孩子一样的后腰，那里的弧度太过美妙以至于李马克没忍住揉弄了好几把才想起正题。

李马克两手沿着黄仁俊打颤的大腿内侧抚摸到他被长筒袜包裹着的脆弱的膝盖，他抓住那里向上轻轻提起，喘息着将阴茎挺了进去。  
然而那处窄小湿热的穴口将将吞下去一个硕大的龟头就紧得动不了了。

李马克这时候才注意去看黄仁俊的脸，刚成年的男孩抽抽搭搭哭得跟被抢了糖的小姑娘似的，他太疼了，甚至都忘记了反抗，两只手还无力地维持着之前被扣住的样子，身体颤抖得厉害，像极一只落了水的病兔子。

李马克进退维谷也不好受，难为他还能留有些许理智想着要安抚。穷凶极恶的狮子低下了高贵的头颅，叶落春水般轻触黄仁俊被泪水浸润的脸颊，然后伸出舌头去一点点舔掉那孩子珍贵的眼泪，惹得黄仁俊眼睫毛一阵颤抖。李马克爱极了黄仁俊这个样子，脆弱易碎得让人想要把他钉死在这张床上做成美丽的蝴蝶标本，他在这一刻抛弃了素来引以为傲的理智，任凭极端的渴望在胸腔里愈演愈烈。李马克从不知道自己可以低劣到这个程度，黄仁俊越是哭泣他越觉得兴奋，他色情地用舌头沿着黄仁俊的泪痕从脸颊舔舐到唇畔。终于，在无关紧要的地方做足了比兴手法后又能吻他，然后再游移到耳垂、藕节一样脆弱的脖颈、纤细的喉结……舔弄喉结的时候李马克还在想这真的是男孩子吗？实在不怪自己疏忽。接着就听到黄仁俊的哭声小了点，开始含糊不清地哼哼。

黄仁俊像发了春的小兔子一样凭着本能去磨蹭身上暖洋洋的人，结果这一动牵引得吞着巨物的后穴又疼痛起来，他钝了一秒，又开始哭。李马克只得扣住黄仁俊的腰让这一无所知的小动物先别急着动，接着小心翼翼解开了男孩的上衣才又去专心致志亲吻他的身体，唇齿移至对方漂亮精巧的锁骨时没忍住用牙齿轻轻啃噬了几下，看到那处白皙幼嫩的地方轻易就留下了玫瑰色的印子，不禁有了狮子占领新领地的快活。

黄仁俊在乳头被含住时声音彻底变了调，他不知所措的呻吟传到李马克耳朵里转变为一种变相的鼓励。李马克用舌苔扫过黄仁俊硬得起粒的乳头，一边用指头揉捏着另一边，一边试探性挺腰往黄仁俊放松下来的后穴挤，黄仁俊急促地喘息着，绷紧了脚尖在床单上磨蹭了几下，后面终于把李马克的阴茎全部吞下。狭窄湿热的甬道里细密的吮吸让李马克爽得腰眼发麻，他闭上眼睛缓了很久才又张开，提着黄仁俊的膝盖把他两条腿缠到腰上开始耸动，眼睛始终注意观察着黄仁俊意乱情迷的小脸。

黄仁俊的身体被李马克一下比一下重的抽插带得一耸一耸，李马克有点担心黄仁俊把头磕到，索性直接把人抱了起来，阴茎因此进入得更加深入，黄仁俊细细抖着小身板搂住李马克的脖子，落到李马克耳畔混着啜泣的呻吟声抽抽噎噎的。

李马克根本没脱衣服，只是开了个裤子拉链。黄仁俊被解开了上衣，但是裙子没脱，甚至长筒袜还好端端穿着，如果有人这时候不小心进了来也根本看不到这两人任何关键部位，只能看到年轻的rapper把头埋在一个学生妹的胸前，两只大掌握着学生妹纤细的腰提起再扣下去，皱巴巴的百褶裙盖住了两人一塌糊涂的身体连接的地方。当然最不可思议的还要是，兔耳发饰到了这个份上居然也没掉，李马克每次顶进去它们就和黄仁俊垂坠在耳畔的细软发丝一起抖动，李马克差点真的觉得自己在日一只兔子。

李马克喘笑着去亲黄仁俊尖尖的下巴，“把你干到怀孕的话，你会帮我生下来小兔子吗？”

黄仁俊被欺负得眼眶发红，他蜷着身体咬着李马克的肩膀射了出来，又被还没餍足的李马克摁倒在沙发上继续在抽搐收缩的甬道里大开大合地操干，因为这下推得太猛，所以裙子掀了上去，没了遮羞布，两人身体连接的地方这下子清清楚楚露了出来，第一次经历性事的穴口被仍在不停进出的狰狞之物操得嫩肉鲜红，边缘还研磨出了白色沫子。黄仁俊哭得神志不清，却还是清楚感知到那个几乎顶进他肚子里的东西又涨大了许多。哪个男人在这种情境下都会禽兽反应，尤其黄仁俊套着长筒袜的小细腿还在他腰侧磨蹭着，李马克一边抽插着一边观赏了黄仁俊的穴口是怎么把自己的阴茎吞进去的，喘得越来越粗重。

最后冲刺时李马克再次俯下身托着黄仁俊的后脑勺去亲他，直到在黄仁俊身体深处射了出来才又拉开来一段距离，空前的舒爽让李马克皱起眉毛，汗湿黑发笼着的那双眼睛却仍然充满攻击力一眨不眨看着黄仁俊高潮中迷离的神情。

 

黄仁俊第一次经历性事就被折磨的够呛，当下累得昏睡过去。李马克抽出阴茎后平复了很久，生理和心理上的双重餍足让他爽得头脑一片空白，拾起扔在地毯上的手表时才想起安可舞台这件事，不能抱着黄仁俊再去浴室做一次让他觉得非常可惜。

李马克抽了张纸给自己草草擦了一下，时间已经不够他给黄仁俊清理，于是只好把牛仔外套披到沉沉睡去的男孩身上，再起身提上裤子。他一边想着把外面的事情迅速结了再来把果儿带回家，一边把门锁好，接着扣上帽子像什么都没发生过一样下楼了。

 

END


End file.
